


Morning to Night（哨向、科幻）

by Arsene007



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene007/pseuds/Arsene007
Summary: 【哨向】Morning to Night (科幻文)破百粉时有小伙伴点科幻文~So 为了配合科幻题材，修改原始的哨向设定（一）哨兵向导简介哨兵：感官比普通人敏锐许多的人，与机动装甲连结后可以说是一种强力武器，具有极高的军事价值。哨兵住在一种叫做塔的太空站中，并由塔管理。向导：可以理解为和哨兵配对的一种人。向导拥有平复哨兵情绪的能力。有极少部分能力极强的向导可以用情感共鸣作为一种武器攻击其他向导或者哨兵。结合：哨兵和向导通过一种叫做结合的方式而绑到一起。而结合分为两种，精神结合和身体结合。前者因为大多比较脆弱而被现代的塔所抛弃。而一旦身体结合，就很难将两个人再分开了。精神体：每一个哨兵和向导都会有自己的“精神体”，也就是一种由精神力凝结而成的动物。但是这一动物并非所有哨兵或者向导都能看到。精神体会反映出这个人的性格。（二）背景科技快速发展，人们的活动范围不再限于地球，而是逐步扩展到其他星球，为了争夺星际资源，各国发展出机械装甲，保卫占领的区域并护送开采出的新型能源（雪光）。（三）人物1.金容仙[哨兵]政府秘密特工，主要工作是调查违法的地下佣兵组织，并逮捕叛逃的士兵。2.文星伊[向导]出身贫民区。因为向导身份被收编进入军事体系，后来不服政府体制反叛，现於地下佣兵集团“季”工作。





	1. Chapter 1

数第二星带的韩城共有四座塔，东西南北各一，位于四方的机甲战队严实保护盛产雪光的韩城免受窃贼攻击。

韩城、寒城，大雪已连下三天，窗外所见皆是雪白，城内居民无不躲在室内取暖。

当啷~

一位披戴斗篷的女子踏进酒馆。

「今年特别冷啊~」

搓着手走到吧台边，酒保抬头随即递上一杯热牛奶。

「怎么不是草莓口味？」女子喝完把一张纸钞压在马克杯底下。

「有提供牛奶就不错了。」酒保收回杯子，将纸钞放入口袋。要不是这位，以前哪供应热牛奶。

「最近有新面孔吗？」言下之意有没有不该出现的人出现。

「没有，来这里的都被妳抓了……他们哪敢出现，肯定换据点。」语带怨气，少了客人生意不好做，偏有把柄在这人身上，只能勉为其难配合。

女子点点头便开门离去，往下一家走。走到中途：「代号Er，请求支援，追捕目标位于果菜市场附近，正往玻璃门大厦前进。」

耳机传出枪响，估计对方持有武器，女子想着埋伏在哪处好。最终选了进可攻退可守的大卡车车旁。

「代号Kim，埋伏於玻璃门大厦旁，未见目标。」过了快2分钟还没有看到人，有些不对劲。

「代号Er，已抓到，感谢支援。 」

收到回应，女子正觉得不安就被一根木棍重击倒下，「哈啊~哈啊~就是妳害得我儿子惨死在战场。」发疯癫狂的妇人朝女子背部猛打，触觉敏感的哨兵卷起身体试图减少受伤面积。

该死，因为专心在耳机忽略了外部状况。寒冷天气导致路上无人，没人可以拯救挨打的女哨兵。「痛……痛…痛…」不怪殴打自己的人，女子竟在内心反省分心铸成错误。

【碰！】

一声枪响，妇人腹部中弹倒下。

「她不过是逃兵的母亲。」猜赶来的人是Er ，女子为中弹的妇人求情，她可以理解妇人的所做所为，儿子死在战场难免情绪失控，自己皮肉伤忍忍就过了，没必要多添一条人命。

但赶来的人不是Er ，是穿大衣撑着伞的男子。「记着，妳因为埋伏时被袭击，失手杀了这名妇人。」语毕朝女子太阳穴挥拳。

——————

「金容仙哨兵，关于失手杀害无辜李姓妇人一事，有什么要说的吗？」

军事法庭鲜少出现特工被告，法官翻开如同白纸的档案夹不知从何审起。

「我没有开枪，枪不是我的。」回应简短有力。

「但呈上的证物有妳的指纹，且妳遭受妇人袭击有攻击的动机。」法官早已形成心证，认为金容仙就是犯人，这些特工仗着特殊身份想耍特权门都没有。

最终金容仙以出艰险任务替代刑期，虽是用身体换取自由，不过能继续执业她内心还是很感激的。被冤枉不心酸吗？心酸，但在这缺乏能源的时代，特工的薪水已经算好的了。

「这次又是S 级吗？」

北方塔派给她各种危险任务并取消她与向导搭档的权利，可怜的哨兵只能日夜服用小白片度日。

「唉~」薪水扣除机甲维修费、小白片与食宿后所剩不多，得省着用啊。

点开邮件。

这次的S级任务是要调查一批伪装死亡的士兵，共有13具尸体在运送过程中下落不明，上面要求尽速彻查。

「为什么一定要逃跑呢？」

金容仙想起过去抓到某位地下佣兵团首领的场景。那人说：「想要活命不要去军队，想要尊严不要去军校。想要钱来当佣兵。」分析得可真彻底。

其实佣兵不是违法职业，只要服毕规定的义务年限就可正大光明当佣兵。而逃兵无法在佣兵公会注册，多半选择地下佣兵团，那部分就是非法的了，金容仙主要的工作就是逮捕地下佣兵让他们乖乖回来服役。

老实说，军队、军校两者金容仙都没待过，特务局虽隶属军队但实质为独立作业。父亲是专业机甲驾驶，金容仙是在家由父亲教学最后被特务局挑上的。

13具尸体，数量这么庞大，肯定有人暗中帮助，先从运送路径查起吧~

规划大致的调查方向，金容仙独自一人前往墓园小径，也就是尸体遗失处。

——————

墓园小径散着一股土味。

泥地上是一道道车轮碾过的痕迹，看不出有何特别之处，只好用胎痕辨别每辆车行走的路线画成图表。

「没有~没有~」什么也查不出来。

没有线索难怪是S级。

金容仙呆坐在咖啡厅里，面前摊着各式色笔画成的图。

如果我是逃兵，13个人肯定会分散逃跑，分散开来就很难找……金容仙的思考模式固定在他们都还活着这情况下，没预料到这13人其实早已死亡。

「妳好，金哨兵，我有件事想和妳谈。」正在懊恼时，眼前出现一位身着黑色西装的银发女人。

「咳，我不和普通人说话的。」以为是搭讪很快拒绝了。

（我不是普通人，是向导）女人拿起铅笔在纸上写下。

哨兵看完身躯震了一下，空气中没有半点向导信息素的味道，要不是服药就是这人实力高强。

「妳是谁？有什么事情吗？」身为一名特工金容仙不会放过任何搜集资料的机会。

「妳可以叫我Moon ，我手上有妳会感兴趣的资料。」几张彩色照片甩在桌面，是消失士兵的生活照，13名士兵身上明显有受虐的痕迹。

「这是……」金容仙环视咖啡馆确认周边没有听力良好的哨兵存在。

女人手指轻敲桌面发出响声，「尸体被偷纯粹是要掩饰军事训练出人命的问题，别问我为什么知道，我就是知道。」

从她的眼神，金容仙确幸她说这话是认真的，照片也证明了部分事实。「我怎么确认妳不是被他们雇用，以使我放弃追查他们的尸体……在尸体出现前我不会相信妳说的话。」

Moon面有难色。

「若妳继续追查，会有生命危险，这件事情牵涉太多人了，连带一切知道真相的人都会死去。」

「那妳呢？妳不也知道吗？」

「我从死神手里逃过很多次。」

「谢谢妳的提醒，但我出于责任仍会继续调查，调查过程会注意安全的。」金容仙收下桌上的照片决定回去问问长官。

——————

「啊~容仙妳来啦？之前交给妳的案子不用查了，上面让我们撤案。」局长翘着二郎腿。

刚要开口询问就收到撤案的消息，「什么？那这些怎么办？」拿出相片递给长官。

「哦~这些照片我收着，妳可以休息了，等明天分发新工作。……话说妳很久没驾驶机甲了吧？要不要考虑卖掉？我手边有不错的买家愿意收购。」长官微笑着接过照片，看也没看一眼。

金容仙心底发寒，这是什么世界，13条人命就这样放置，不用追究吗？

「啊……照片不能还我吗？」

「我得上交，上交完毕就还给妳。」长官口气突然变差。

金容仙知道拿不回来，识相的往外走。

「还好我有事先备份。」坐在咖啡厅内，期待能在遇到那位神秘的Moon，想问她该怎么让这件事情曝光，可不能放任军校里的毒瘤。

然而待了两个小时，Moon都没有出现，金容仙失望的把照片收进背包，准备回家。

——————

【哐】

眼前一片漆黑……

「照片是从哪里来的？」

手被绑在身后，头被套上麻布袋，金容仙恐慌的睁大眼睛。这是什么情况？

「我知道妳醒了，快说照片是从哪里来的。」说话的女人声音刺耳。

想到Moon说 「我从死神手里逃过很多次。」金容仙就不想开口。她不想透漏Moon这号人物，隐约觉得对方是个好人，说出口可能会给她带来生命危险。

「什么照片？」

「还装蒜！」

一桶冰水浇下，湿透的麻布袋贴上脸、掩住口鼻，「咳、咳」有一瞬间金容仙认为会就这么窒息而死。

得离开这里……

她努力集中精神在听力，试图搞清人的数量、方位。

「我说，直接灭口不就好了。」

「好不容易有那女人的线索耶。」

「已经杀了13人，我不想继续，要做你们去做。」

「胆小鬼，滚边去。」

「直接施压局长就好，妳绑她干嘛？」

加上走路摩擦声，4个人，不好办，若他们都受过军事训练，逃出机率微乎其微。

「妳是不是见过一个银发女人。」

一只手掐在脖子上，力道不大。

「那是谁？」金容仙轻笑几声，这点拷问手法对于特工没有杀伤力。勒死、炸死、一枪毙命这些都算好的死法，最惨的是虐待致死、半死不活这两种。

勒在颈部的手收紧，「不说是吗？」

「我们不该浪费时间在她身上的。」是低沉男音。

「呃……」金容仙被勒得大口喘气，掩盖在布袋底下的表情万分痛苦。

死了也好，不用活得这么辛苦，还能见到父亲……

【叩、叩】

当她这么想时，耳边传来敲门声。

「少爷让你们过去。这名哨兵没有向导，很快就会死亡，放着让我处理。」

门外的女人说完，颈部的手瞬间松开，金容仙倒在地上喘气，双臂因为先前挣扎被细绳勒出青紫痕迹。

随着开关门、脚步声，金容仙知道他们离开了，进门的是一个向导。

「没了小白片，哨兵一点杀伤力也没有。」女向导身上释出恶心的奶油味。

猛烈精神攻击冲击金容仙，各种负面情感被挖出来。

开始失控。


	2. Chapter 2

文星伊出身贫民区。因为向导身份被收编进入军事体系，后来不服政府体制反叛，现于地下佣兵集团“季”工作。

「Moon， 又有小肥羊被抓了。」

文星伊得到其他佣兵团的情报却开心不起来。警告过那个不听劝的女人，还说什么会注意安全……才没几天就被抓。

「欧腻，妳又在外面乱捡东西了？」辉人手拿热水壶，将冒烟的热水注入放有巧克力粉的杯子。

「惠真人呢？」

「出去买牛肠。」

「……那只能我们俩去了。」文星伊拉着辉人往仓库走。

打开仓库，里面停了两台机甲，一台全白，一台全黄，黄色机甲的体型约为白色机甲的两倍大。

「辉人呐~改天教我驾驶机甲吧~哨兵的教法很难懂~」

「驾驶不难啊，先戴上护目镜、耳机、半指手套，启动，查看雪光是否充足，然后按下旁边的控制扭，有三种模式手动、自动、暂停，我一般选手动，自动不知道会跑哪去，因为导航器坏了没来得急修。选择手动后，握住握杆，就能操作机械手臂，脚的部分是踏板，踩越深跨的步伐越大，想要跳时两脚同时踩，想要蹲下的话一脚往前踩一脚向后踩，太空飞行有另外的操作方法……比较复杂。透明按扭是隐形漆，由于很耗雪光，能不开就不开，关机前要确认它不是亮的否则之后会无法启动。武器只有光剑可选，团长坚持的，他怕攻击性太高的装上去我和安惠真会摧毁基地。光剑削铁如泥，对上普通机甲的铁剑三两下便能解决，使用方式可以看这2本说明，至于机甲的维护是这本透明封面的，机甲改装又是另一门学问。 」辉人用穿着太空衣的时间简单说明。

「停，我看算了。」

这说明白话易懂，比安惠真的「这里点一下、偶尔踩几下」好多了，但文星伊听完没记得几个。

同样是向导，丁辉人这可怕的记忆力是怎么回事，看完真的就能把机甲操作好？她对此抱有怀疑。

「欧腻很擅长操控精神、情感共鸣，这就足够了~」辉人穿好设备，踩下踏板，机甲开始向前迈步。

「如果我能找到配搭的哨兵该有多好。」文星伊系上安全带。

「欧腻不是有不少追求者吗？」

「团长看过，都说不行。」

金道勋的要求不是普通的高，搞得文星伊至今孤身一人。

——————

两人从外部太空站606C号塔飞到韩城花了4分钟，以隐形状态顺利降落到玻璃门大厦旁边。

「团长回来，妳要怎么解释？」

「等他回来再想。」反正团长不是什么正常人，预先准备也没用。

「嗯……希望他不要太快回来。」

团长不在期间，三人不用进行体能训练、身材管理，每天都乐得吃一堆美食。

「帮我开一小条缝。」文星伊指着门说。

【呼~呼~】

从缝隙灌入凉风，灰色长发随之飘起，向导感受着空气中的信息素很快抓到内部情况。

「哨兵不在这里。」里头没有金哨兵存活的迹象。

「会不会死了？」辉人合理推测，没有向导的哨兵十分脆弱，很可能已经被那些高阶军官玩死了。

「也许周边有残留信息素。」文星伊想到初次见到金容仙的场景，内心隐隐的希望她还活着。

两人绕到大厦后方，空气中果真飘散着极淡的金哨兵信息素味，寻信息素，她们找到被丢弃在街角的金容仙。

——————

身在街角，意識則在深藍海底。

巨大的精神体海龟吐着气泡，「咕…咕…」

「现在只剩妳陪我了。」被困在精神图景还是第一次，浸泡海水中却能够呼吸、不觉得寒冷，真是奇特的经历。金容仙背靠着龟壳想着自己何时会迎来死亡，若没有死成就会被关进精神病院，而意识永远留在精神图景……。

[我对妳的第一印象挺差的，但现在又有些可怜妳。 ]

一只仓鼠出现在金容仙肩上。

「欧某~妳是什么东西。」伸手拍掉。

[看不出来吗？仓鼠。 ]

仓鼠跳上手背、沿着手臂爬上龟壳给了金容仙一个wink。

「……」细想自己没有认识精神体是仓鼠的向导。

[我是Moon。 ] 仓鼠嘴巴没动，讯息是直接出现在脑海里。

「Moon？啊……妳的精神体居然是仓鼠啊！」精神体会反映人格，娇小可爱的仓鼠很难和穿着西装的帅气女人连在一起。

[不行吗？ ]仓鼠不满的手插腰。

响导、哨兵无法控制精神体的表情、动作，精神体是真实内心的表征，所以大部分的哨向都不喜欢把精神体放出，那某部分会出卖他们的想法。

「行，只是有点意外，啊……我不是说仓鼠不好，就是有点不搭。」控制语气尽量不要惹到这只仓鼠，免得她把自己留在精神图景等死。

[没差，妳不是第一个这么说的人，我习惯了。 ]仓鼠耸肩，一副无可奈何的模样。

[啊！她催着我带妳出来。 ]

收到这句讯息后，金容仙觉得身体变轻盈，意识逐渐从海底往上升，直到破出水面。

——————

丁辉人无聊的踢着地上碎石，「她怎么还不醒？」

「虽然离开精神图景，不过精神受创，身体需要时间恢复。」文星伊抱起躺着的人往机甲走。

「照例去临时租屋处？」

「不，回基地。」

辉人瞪大眼睛，这位欧腻怎么回事？还是第一次主动带人回家，之前救的人不是被弃置警局就是放在临时租屋处。

「她身份特殊。」文星伊晓得金容仙是秘密特工，现下得罪贵族，不论是地下势力、政府势力都不会接纳她的。

回到606C 塔，文星伊将金容仙安置在自己房内，她不知道自己为何这么做。

是着迷于哨兵甜香的信息素？

还是因为这张魅惑人的脸？

「妳和其他人没什么不同啊？就是漂亮了一点……」手指摩挲着肉肉的下巴。

鬼使神差的文星伊低下头用鼻尖碰了金容仙下巴肉。

软软的，触感真好。

还有好闻的信息素味。

不像其他哨兵冷冰冰，金容仙的信息素是有温度的。

「晚安~」

爬上床，看着枕边的人儿入睡。

那晚文星伊第一次睡得安稳，没有因为恶梦惊醒。

——————

隔天早上，文星伊醒来时金容仙还没醒。

精神受创加上向导具催眠效果的信息素，哨兵起得很晚。

「好亮……」躺在床上的人似乎没意识到躺的不是自家的床，转身躲到棉被底下，避开刺眼灯光。

空气中的向导信息素让人好安心、好放松。

「金哨兵，醒的话，麻烦妳折好棉被。」文星伊抬手对蜷缩在被子底下的人戳。

……！ ！ ！

「这是哪里？」是Moon。哨兵的绝佳听力使她能辨识人声。

「我房间~妳被我们救出来。」文星伊以与生俱来的精神力洞察金容仙，用情感共鸣让哨兵卸下心房。

怕痒的金容仙这才从里头爬出来，折棉被时脸红通通的，为刚才的行径感到抱歉。

文星伊看着哨兵发红的脸觉得有趣、想调戏……「我要出去吃午餐，妳想一起的话最好赶快换衣服。」

「哦~我睡妳房间，那妳睡哪？」

文星伊没说话，就指了指床。

金容仙像是被雷打到，开始胡言乱语，「啊哈~妳的床和我家的挺像，很软很舒服，所以没注意到，嗯~昨天妳睡得还好？妳睡姿挺好的都没有弄醒我……啊哈哈哈，谢谢妳收留我，但我还有工作要做，呃…我是……我是做什么工作来着……嗯……啊！我是特。啊！不是，我是警察才对，是侦办刑案的警员……」

从空气飘散的信息素，文星伊知道这人正在紧张、担心状态。 「放心，晚上我们什么事也没做。」

这家伙不知道身体结合要在双方都清醒的情况吗？会不会太傻……

「哦~我没想到那种奇怪的事……啊哈哈哈」哨兵明显松了口气。

感受到空气中变得舒坦的信息素，文星伊确认金容仙是个傻瓜，对于结合方面的事存有错误认知。

「妳与其担心这个不该担心别的？就这么信任我？」

「……妳对我的身体做了什么吗？」

「没！」我只有稍微碰了下巴。

还有这是什么问题？应该要问名字之类的啊！或是救她时的过程！

「那就好。」哨兵平淡的回应。

「妳不好奇我的真名？」

「妳不是Moon 吗？这点记性我还是有的。」骄傲脸。

「那是代称，本名是文星伊。」这人太单纯，出去会被骗，还是暂时留在这里，等团长回来再安排。

文星伊内心：我绝对不是因为金容仙身上的信息素or 那张好看的脸or 赶走恶梦的体质而留下她，纯粹是为了她生命安全着想。


	3. Chapter 3

金容仙看着文星伊的衣橱，翻了很久才从里面挑出一件质地柔软的短袖衬衫。

「妳的衣服都好粗糙，而且布料要这么多干嘛~」

哨兵敏感的触觉使她们比较喜欢质地光滑、布料不多的衣服，衣服与身体接触面积越少越舒适。

文保守看着金容仙少扣两颗扣子而敞开的领口，很想上前给她扣上。

「这样不会冷吗？要不要加件外套。」

在哨兵委婉拒绝后，两人前往太空站内部的商业街区。

与开采雪光的韩城不同，这里全是哨兵、向导，普通人极少。因此提供餐点、服务的都是机器人。维持秩序的警卫也是机器人，毕竟机器人可以抵抗向导的精神力攻击，坚硬的外壳又可对抗武力值较高的哨兵，除了它们没有更适合的人选了。

「逼逼—逼逼—初次登录，请输入身分码。」一台粉色机器人挡在金容仙面前，胸前面板显示一个白色方框。

「妳有注册国际塔的编码吗？」

「有。」在追查逃兵时就注册过。

金容仙按下一串数字，并验证指纹。

「已登录，欢迎使用606C塔商圈服务。」粉色机器人印完明细后退回原位。

文星伊看着金容仙手上的明细，个、十、百、千、万，这人存款居然不到2万，特工怎这么穷。

身为佣兵的文星伊，所拥有的资产是金容仙的千倍再多一点。

「这我可以自己出。」不过特工穷归穷，用餐、购置生活用品、买衣服时都没开口要钱。

观察金容仙，虽然傻，但做事有一套原则，文星伊隐约觉得她是个自律甚严的人，能不依靠他人就不依靠他人。此外，看似温和易亲近，其实内心有道厚重的墙，莫名的很难接近她的心深处。

「我一直很好奇，妳是怎么知道我的特工身分，还能在我查案时拿出那些照片，那些应该不是普通人能得手的东西。」

「哦~我和韩城军方算是敌对关系，他们贪污抽成的问题严重影响我们这些商人，是在调查他们的把柄时刚好查到那件事，照片也只是把柄其中一部分。」文星伊早构思好要如何应对，以商人身分蒙混过去。

「商人？」她总是一身西装，就是因为这原因吗？

「嗯，有钱能使鬼推磨，韩城特工局的贪腐情况和军方没差多少，要买到你们的资料很容易。」

「这样啊~这些事我都不晓得，哈哈哈，看来我还有得学。」金容仙苦笑着，想到父亲出任务时离奇死亡的事，该不会其实是死于同僚出卖。

「妳会留下来吗？」

「嗯。应该会在塔内接工作。」金容仙在内心盘算着怎么把父亲的机甲从韩城运来。

「那继续住我那儿吧~」说话者心情愉悦，语调上扬。

「妳一个大商人，和我挤着那张小床何苦。」

「可以换张双人大床。」

既能省钱，又能免费享受文星伊身上好闻的向导信息素，缺钱的金容仙没有必要拒绝。就这样开始两人的同居生活。

——————

文星伊把丁辉人、安惠真介绍给金容仙时是以公司成员身分介绍。

「这位是向导丁辉人，主要负责会计，同时也是机甲驾驶员。」

辉人笑出酒窝，内心则在抱怨文星伊，就算我是你们当中数学最好的不代表我就懂会计啊，哪天金容仙问起会计我要怎么回答她。

「我是哨兵安惠真……驾驶员。」

金容仙听到辉人懂得驾驶，先是震惊一下。看到安惠真巨大的黄色机甲时则惊讶的忘记阖上嘴。

「好壮观，我第一次见那么大台的机甲。」

「想试试看吗？」安惠真想见识前韩城特工的身手如何。

「可以吗？」金容仙眼冒金光，此刻像个小孩。

丁辉人眼睛看向文星伊，「可以，不过要去外面。」安惠真的机甲比起普通机甲复杂很多，操作钮的位置也不同。

太空站外部红绿相交的小灯显示飞型路线，数台机甲漂浮在空中，有些是在测试，有些是在为买家展示。

看到体型庞大的黄色机甲，不少人的眼目被吸引过去。

「妳觉得她能撑多久？我猜3分钟。」丁辉人挑出手表。

「我猜1分钟，输的付晚餐钱。」安惠真开始在脑袋构思晚上要点什么好料。

「我猜10分钟。」文星伊开口。

「太好啦~有免费晚餐了。」两位妹妹兴奋的挑眉，可是从没有人能顺利驾驶超过3分钟呢！就不信金容仙有这么厉害。

黄色机甲在机器人指引下步到3号出口。

「动力控制阀比父亲的好操作。」和父亲的旧机型相比，黄色机甲高级多，用起来格外顺手。

飞出三号出口先是简单的绕行，之后测试其他功能。

「飞行度数和速度都没有设限耶~」像是发现好玩的玩具，金容仙开始在空中360度翻转，以高速流畅的驾驶笨重的黄色机甲闪过太空中为数众多的太空垃圾。

「好变态。」旁边的驾驶员看到这种玩命的驾驶方式目瞪口呆地说。

「不是普通的变态。」丁辉人没有哨兵良好的视力，就她看来外面只剩一块黄色方块东窜西窜。

「嗯哼~是超级变态。」安惠真能看清黄色机甲飞行的路线，好几次都与废铁、石块擦身而过，一不小心就会撞上。

「超过10分钟，看来是我赢了。」文星伊很满意，喔不，应该说是非常满意，她对金容仙的好感更上一层。以她的实力进任何佣兵团都绰绰有余，当初怎么会待在韩城做一名小特工，至少要进国际级的机构，不如说服团长让她加入。

在华丽的飞行后，金容仙获得满堂喝采，不少人来问驾驶者的资历。

「她已经是我们的人了，别打主意。」安惠真摆手打发那些想挖角的。

文星伊朝蹲下的黄色机甲跑去，「容仙xi，妳知道自己驾驶多久吗？」。

「啊！是我占用机甲太久吗？我开得太开心，没注意时间。」金容仙跳出机甲，稳稳的落在地上，脸上带着一层薄汗，属于她的信息素飘散开来。

「20分钟，不是占用的问题，妳是怎么做到的？那种飞行方式。」文星伊拿出手帕塞进她手里。

「不是大家都可以吗？」一直以来父亲都是这样训练的，不过那时用的是行动受限的旧型机甲，老旧的零件磨损严重，动作难免卡卡的，用起来没有今天的黄色机甲顺。

「不是。」文星伊听到这话，想到初次见到丁辉人、安惠真时的情况，那时军队出身的文星伊见识到什么叫天赋异禀，没有受过训练、自学成材的两人展示完也是这样回答。

……这种人就是天生的驾驶员吧！

「可能是训练方式的问题，我没有上过正规课程，是父亲在家教学。」

「妳父亲肯定是个很优秀的人。」

「当然，他可是获颁荣誉奖章的特工。」说到过世的父亲，金容仙想起安排到韩城的运输队，差不多该发讯息过来了。

用过两位妹妹请的晚餐，两人回到家里。

文星伊让机器人变更了部分设置，单人床换成双人大床，衣柜也多了一个，各种用具都变成双数。

好在房间空间宽敞，塞进这些东西还有余。

洗好澡的金容仙躺在床上，打开手机。

‘该仓库被清空，房子内部也没有留下任何物品。 ’运输队说机甲不在仓库，说该屋子的屋主把自己留下的东西都变卖了。

盯着萤幕，一开始还没有实感。

多看几眼后心被狠狠捏住，哨兵躲到棉被里，手掐进被子，眼泪压不住的狂掉。充满回忆、纪念性的机甲不见了，可能被载去回收场或是卖到不知名的地方，很难找回来。

刚从浴室出来的向导看着卷缩成一团的哨兵，感应到空气中飘着哀伤气息的信息素，「怎么啦？」爬上床，两只手圈住躲在棉被里的人。

这是金容仙第一次被文星伊拥抱，被抱着时不晓得为什么更想哭了，「我父亲的机甲消失了，那是他留给我的遗物。」躲在被子里还是盖不住哭腔。

「这么大台的机甲，一定找得回来。」向导释出信息素包围怀里的哨兵。

「真的？」从棉被底下露出两颗哭红的眼睛。

「我可是商人啊~让人打听一下，肯定会有消息的。」文星伊点头安慰到。

在言语、信息素双重帮助下，金容仙哀伤的信息素变得淡薄，没有推开环绕身体的手，在文星伊怀里睡着。

隔天醒来，发觉这情况的哨兵在脑内合理解释。

我为什么会想依靠妳呢？肯定是因为妳的信息素太好闻了，我没有爱上妳，一切都是信息素搞的鬼，哨兵、向导互相吸引是难免的，换了个人也是一样，只是在这个时机点，我们刚好遇到彼此。

把爱转换成生理现象就没那么奇怪了，就能安心地享受，不去想后续的事。

不去想哪一天这人有了配对的哨兵该怎么办。


	4. Chapter 4

轻吐口气，玻璃蒙上一层水雾，渺小太空站外是广阔浩瀚的宇宙，繁星点点，冰蓝色、火红色闪烁构成星海。

「颂乐哨兵，请至5号出口。」身后传来机器人的机械声。

机甲不见后，金容仙发现韩城政府连带封锁了她的帐户，原身分不能继续用，免得被韩城的人追查到。文星伊花钱给她买了一个新身分，并搬家到523A塔。 523A塔是个贸易盛行的太空站，来往人群复杂，躲藏在这里再安全不过。

爬上铁梯，纵身跃进驾驶座，柔软透气的椅背与身体贴合，关上门。系上安全带、打开耳机、套上半指手套，启动控制板。

「机甲展示员，妳可以出发了。」耳机里清晰的人声一出，银色机甲从5号门飞到测试轨道，沿着机器人指示开始机甲展示。

越高级的机甲越需要厉害的驾驶才能显出其优良性能。

花半年时间，金容仙以颂乐的身分在523A塔闯出名号，成为顶尖展示员，单次飞行收入高达30万。

银色机甲闪躲空中碎石、铁块，遇到较大的障碍物可选择用铁刀劈开或是翻身而过，在一个大型弯道前金容仙开启又关闭隐形漆，快速飞行下机甲就像是瞬间移动。

「这台我愿意出1500万。」

「成交。」

金容仙会事先花两周时间摸透机甲的各个功能，好在展示时发挥到淋漓尽致，使得卖方能以极好的价钱卖出。

展示结束，金容仙穿着太空服走到2号门。

「结束了？」文星伊站在2号门指挥卸货，机器人将大量雪光从太空舰上搬下。

「嗯，这次的操作比较轻松。……妳呢？卸货还要多久？」

「再五分钟。」

等卸货完毕，两人回位于523A塔的家。

「妳们团长，还是没回来？」金容仙坐在沙发上， 头靠着文星伊肩膀，贪婪的吸取她身上的信息素。

安稳、柔和的向导信息素安抚着哨兵机甲测试后紧绷的神经，身体从僵硬转为柔软。

「他不想让我们找到的话，我们是不可能找到他的，只能等待。」

「妳嘴上冷静，心里不是这么想的吧！」听着她加快的脉搏，哨兵学会从身体状态、肢体语言摸索向导的内心。

「哈哈哈，妳有当向导的才能，不过别用在我身上啊。」原来被看透是这种感觉，不过被金容仙看透也没什么不好。

「星伊，我想了解妳。」金容仙抬头，眼神认真。每次说到团长的事情，文星伊就会闪避，且一个月间总有几天她会外宿不在家，问她去哪都说是谈生意。

「呃……妳还不够了解我吗？和我住一起，看着我工作。」

「有些人住在同个屋檐下，还是互不了解。」想到精神体仓鼠，那是金容仙觉得最靠近文星伊的时刻，仓鼠不会掩饰情绪，而文星伊会。

向导感应到哨兵的想法，内心挣扎要不要告诉她自己是逃兵、是地下佣兵的事，告诉她的话，她说不定会离开，毕竟过去是以逮捕非法佣兵为业。

该说、不说。

不说顶多疏远几天，说了恐怕永远失去。

「……」

在一阵沉默后，金容仙找了个台阶下「就当我随口提，商人就是不能外显情绪吧~果然哨兵、向导很不一样呢~」

被哨兵失望的信息素刺中，文星伊伸手拉住即将离去的金容仙「妳不是想了解我吗？明天陪我去个地方。」既然不能让她看到全部，就给她看能看的部分。

——————

隔日，文星伊带着金容仙到606C塔转程飞往韩城的太空舰。

「这……」熟悉的景色让哨兵退缩。

文星伊释出信息素安抚心情容易波动的金容仙，「我们是去韩城郊外。」

虽然在韩城也有佣兵团的人，但今天不是来处理贪腐军队的事情，而是到家乡-贫民区。

太空舰停在上空，两人用绳索滑降到地面。

草原因旱季干枯发黄，水井也没有水，铁皮围起的房屋生锈腐蚀，数十位孩子远远看见文星伊笑着奔跑过来。

「是Moon~」两名小女孩分别抱住文星伊的左腿、右腿。

「我上次给你们的物资还够用吗？」文星伊看着几个比较大的孩子。

看似首领的少年回答：「水不够，所以我们用一部分粮食和城里的人换，现在所剩不多。」

「我会派人拿新物资来，不要再和韩城交易。」照理来说，那批物资足以撑过旱季，肯定是被城里人哄骗，害孩子用大量食物只换得少量水。

「Moon，她是谁？」几个小毛头围住金容仙，手忍不住好奇的抚摸她身穿的太空衣。

「她是哨兵，是很厉害的机甲驾驶员。」

「妳会驾驶机甲，那可以教我们吗？」15岁少年身上的衣服破破烂烂，和金容仙形成对比。

「我们有机甲，只是不会开。」14岁少女兴奋的在哨兵身边打转。

金容仙想答应，就看到文星伊对着他们摇头，「上次辉人来，你们也是这样，我不是让你们乖乖念书，怎么总想着驾驶机甲。」

「听说开机甲可以赚很多钱。」

「Moon，我们不喜欢读书。」

「你们不是哨兵、不是向导，只是普通人，我必须这么做才帮得了你们。」

难怪空气中一点信息素味道也没有，这些孩子都是普通人……金容仙知道普通人要想像哨兵驾驶机甲是极困难的，即便是向导都很难做到，至今只看过一个成功，就是丁辉人，不过丁辉人是用知识改良机甲，并凭借过人的记忆力弥补先天五感上的弱势，属于特例。

「读书在这种地方有什么用？」

「不是叫妳别再来了吗？」

「就是妳害得我们之前被韩城盯上。」

来了另一批少年，势力比先前那群还大。

「你们干什么，这里是桑的地盘。」身穿破烂衣服的少年对来者大吼。

「达斯，这和我们说好的不同，请带你的人回去。」首领的少年就是桑，他很沉稳的要求那批人离去。

等那群人走，桑有些无奈，「我以为他们不会再越界。」

文星伊没说话，似乎习惯了贫民区的各种情况，拉着金容仙往一处沙丘走。

「容仙xi，这就是我出生的地方。」说话不带有任何情绪。

从沙丘眺望，贫民区像大型垃圾场，各种坏掉的机甲、机器人、电子产品堆成小山。

「妳怎么存活下来的？」金容仙看着在垃圾间爬上爬下的小孩。

「有团长收留我啊！」省略被军校挑上那一段，文星伊回答。

看完贫民区的情况，文星伊私下和桑说了几句，就和金容仙搭乘太空舰回523A塔。

回到家，金容仙就坐在电脑前查资料。

文星伊站在她身后，看她查有关机甲的零件知识，以为她想要自己改装一台，出言给建议，「这个新型号的零件听说有问题，旧一代的比较好用。」

「既然他们不能驾驶，教他们怎么修理、制造机甲也行吧？」那庞大的垃圾山给了哨兵灵感。

「他们连书都读不来，妳要他们学会修机甲？」

「总有几个孩子能学会……」

「容~不用为了我顾虑他们，出身在贫民区是他们的宿命，妳这样往韩城郊区跑，工作怎么办？」

「可是。」衣服破烂的少年在脑海挥之不去。

「不要离开这里，我会派人去教他们。」

最后，以文星伊派人去韩城郊区收尾，金容仙也就没有执着于这件事。

——————

就此之后，金容仙不再挖文星伊的过去，也不探究她的工作内容。

两人只谈论一些轻松、有趣的话题，表面亲密，内心却越来越远。

直到颂乐展示时发生意外。

为了展示最新型的机甲皇家1号其特有的防撞功能，金容仙故意没有闪躲飘在太空中的碎石，怎知防撞功能不完全，碎石直接打穿驾驶舱。

「现在哨兵的五感都集中在触觉，处于神游状态、陷入精神图景，必须找到她的向导才行。」

「搜寻结果，无向导。」机器人发出机械回答。

医生傻眼，从事这种危险职业的哨兵居然没有向导？是怎么活到现在的？

后来医疗团队决定先处理伤口，向导可以等治疗完再临时找。

等文星伊感到医院时，金容仙带着呼吸器躺在床上。

「请问妳是家属吗？」

「不是。」

「那是？」

「……朋友。」文星伊认真思考，总觉得朋友两字不足以形容她们之间的关系，但除了这个还能说什么。

「稍坐，医师等等就来。」

「她被困在精神图景，我必须带她出来。」

「只有她本人的向导可以这么做，医院随意让外人进入病人的精神图景是违法的。」

「好……」好个外人，文星伊不安的手指交握着。

等医师出现，仿佛过了一个世纪之久。

好不容易获得准许，文星伊站在床边让精神体进入哨兵的精神图景。

——————

「就知道妳会来。」湛蓝的海底趴着一只海龟，金容仙背靠着龟壳，就和过去一样。

[哦~知道我会来，妳就选择自撞碎石？ ]仓鼠在金容仙手心气得跳脚。

「要测试啊~皇家1号标榜的防撞功能。」

再次见到仓鼠，让哨兵心情很好，觉得出意外也值得。

[我们出去吧~]仓鼠抱住金容仙的手指，想把她拉出水面。

「我不想。」哨兵把仓鼠往下扯。

[……为什么我是只仓鼠。 ]精神体不满的跺脚，这种娇小体型带人出去超麻烦的。

「因为妳很可爱。」金容仙两手握紧，就怕仓鼠跑掉。

[我不是走可爱路线的，是帅气。 ]

身体被抓住，仓鼠只剩一头露在外面，和帅气压根扯不上边。

「啊哈，妳是挺帅气的，哈哈哈哈~」

金容仙在精神图景笑到快岔气。

……

站在床边的文星伊压住怒火，才没有踹病床一脚。


	5. Chapter 5

「哈哈，很久没见到它了，让我再待一下。」

金容仙低头亲吻仓鼠的小脑袋。

[妳对我做什么？ ]仓鼠身体变成粉色，身体疯狂挣扎。

「妳现在是在害羞吧？」

[它不是我能控制的，倒是妳赶快放开它。 ]文星伊忽略仓鼠变成粉色一事。

「我放开的话，妳不可以跑喔！」

[就说不能控制了。 ]

重获自由的仓鼠爬到乌龟壳上，躺在壳上滚动。

「我不知道妳有这种兴趣。」

[我没有！ ！ ]

滚完龟壳，仓鼠爬到金容仙肩上用她的头发把身体包起来，包成像木乃伊。之后又爬到金容仙头顶，在头顶跳几下后，沿着发丝往下爬，抱着脖子，鼠鼻蹭着容仙下巴。

「妳的本性就是这样吗？」制止仓鼠碰下巴的举动，鼠牙随即咬上指头。

[不知道，妳什么时候要走。 ]文星伊不想管那丢脸的精神体了。

「再摸几下。」金容仙留恋的抚摸仓鼠背后的细毛。

[……]

——————

把金容仙带离精神图景后，文星伊离开医院到事故现场。

「查出来是什么原因吗？」

丁辉人拿着塑胶手套，背后跟着拖行大布袋的机器人及两名工程师。

「刚搜集完，要回去分析才知道。他们原本不愿意让我把零件拿走，好像涉及专利问题，所以必须让他们的人也一起。」

两个人到’季’专用的工作室，里面堆满各种改装零件。

清出足够空间后，着手分析事发原因。

「你们可以说明防撞原理吗？」文星伊看着工程师，手指轻敲桌面。

「其实很简单，看这个剖面，有六种材质对吧，经过我们测试这样的厚度、排列顺序能有效反弹、减低撞击力道，这也是我们声请专利的项目。」

「就这样？」丁辉人分离六种材质，一一查看。

「这六种材质有其特性，举例来说，中间这块白色部分需要保持湿润状态才会发挥功效，浅灰色这块则是需要通电，所以这台机甲有部分的水、电，与外壳相连，当然太空中水和电是需节省使用的，所以驾驶可以选择关闭防撞功能。」

「没水、没通电的情况会怎样？」文星伊拿起干燥未经湿润的白色材质，猜想应该是金容仙忘记打开防撞钮。

「防撞功能大减。」

「不过纪录显示，容仙欧逆有开防撞功能，你们看。」出事时的机甲内部影像还在，丁辉人以慢速拨放，可以看到防撞钮是亮起的。

文星伊看着碎石以慢速击破驾驶舱，锋利的边角没入金容仙身体。

「这就怪了。」

「我们出货前有亲身测试过。」

两名工程师调出过去实验影片，结果的确挡开了。

「有没有可能在出货后动手脚？」文星伊拿起桌上切成块状的六种材质。

「这部分不是我们控管，机甲都是交由部门保管。」工程师确认责任归属后就离开。

由于机体残破，辉人花了不少时间分析。

「电脑显示这里有不自然的断裂痕迹，和爆炸、撞击产生的裂伤不同，像是被扭断的。」意味着供电系统没有把电送到浅灰色材质。

「要找出动手脚的人。」文星伊忿忿地往外走，找到展示区的机器人要求调阅监视器。

「您好，请问需要什么服务？」机器人客气的问。

「我要调阅监视录影，皇家1号的。」

「搜寻中……此为最新型机甲，设有权限，您并无查看权。仅机甲设计公司、驾驶、驾驶相关人有查看权。」

「我就是驾驶相关人员！」

「……搜寻无结果。」

机器人的意思简单明了，颂乐和文星伊在数据库的关系就是没有关系。

文星伊回工作室，坐在椅子上垂着头。

「找不到人？」

「我没有调阅权限，但又不能通报，警察找上门会很麻烦。」

「妳们还没有登记？我以为妳们是一对。」丁辉人手拿相机拍下断裂面。

「我们哪里看起来像一对，怎么大家都这么想。」文星伊觉得旁人脑洞过大。

「吃饭、睡觉、工作以外的时光……有她的场合几乎都有妳。」

仔细想想说得还蛮有道理，不过吃饭是因为两人喜欢的食物差不多，睡觉是因为信息素可以安定哨兵心神，上街买东西是因……所有事情都能合理解释。

「总之，我们不是那种关系。」

「欧逆，该不会在担心团长不答应吧？」

地下佣兵团’季’的团长金道勋失踪，至今还没找到。

「金容仙的实力这么好，我要担心什么？」

那妳怎么还不和她在一起。丁辉人很想说这句，但理智的控制住嘴巴，只有点头。

——————

金容仙醒来后，文星伊很快的帮她办出院，因为医院的规矩太多，害得文星伊非开放时间都见不到人。

「妳吃太多炒年糕了，医生说哨兵要减少吃刺激性的食物。」

「不能吃炒年糕，活着还有什么意义~把炒年糕交出来~」

丁辉人、安惠真去探访时，看到病人和照顾者正在打架，赶紧拉开两人。

「辉人，妳說，这个时期是不是应该少吃炒年糕。」

「惠真，不能吃喜欢的食物是不是干脆死了算了。」

一人一句，逼得来探望的人不晓得怎么回话。

最终以双方妥协结束这场炒年糕之争，减少炒年糕的摄取量而非完全不让金容仙吃。虽然金容仙还是会趁文星伊不在多吃几口。

「妳以前都不管我的。」金容仙看着眼前的清粥，没半点胃口。

「我这不是管，是照顾。」

「至少给点泡菜~」

「好吧，只能挖一点。」

文星伊看她挖满整匙，有火不能发。

这人就不懂得照顾身体，仗着哨兵恢复力、体力好整天吃刺激性食物。

「这是……」

「调阅的监视录影寄来了，有人故意陷害妳。」以颂乐身分申请的监视影像中有完整犯罪过程。

「哦~我大概知道是谁，妳没有伤害她吧？」

「不算有。」文星伊只是用影片勒索了大笔金钱，并散播消息让那人在业界待不下去，没有给予其身体上的伤害。

「看来以后要少做危险展示。」

「妳还要继续那工作？」

「当然。不然谁养我？」

「我……我养妳。」

「妳怎么变这么奇怪。」

这几天文星伊不晓得哪根神经出问题，显得幼稚而黏人，偶尔还会说些平常不说的话。

「大概是妳身上的信息素太好闻了，我有点招架不住。」而奇怪的话题都以文星伊的油腻结尾。

「油腻。」

对于这些话，金容仙不是无感，而是不敢有感觉，要是误会就尴尬了。

有几次，好不容易鼓起勇气询问，得到的回答却都不正经。

1.

「当初为什么带我回606C塔，听辉人說妳从不带人回家。」

「因为妳美。」

「……？」

2.

「妳为什么老是碰我下巴？」

「因为这里肉肉的触感很舒服，啊！辉人要不要试试看。」

3.

「星伊，妳不会想找哨兵配对吗？」

「那妳怎么办？」

「……为什么要顾虑我。」

「因为妳是我室友。」

「我可以搬出去住啊！」

「妳想搬去哪？我也要去。」

所以文向导到底是啥意思？

金哨兵完全想不透。

——————

等金容仙修养结束，转眼又过2个月。

‘季’的团长还是迷般的没出现。

由安惠真、丁辉人担任私人佣兵所赚得的雪光全交由文星伊贩卖，表面上文星伊就是个商人，能用精神力攻击、操纵价格的商人。

‘季’赚进大笔金钱，成为地下佣兵团间的传说人物。

如今只有极重要的人物才请得起’季’担任保镳、护卫职务。

「容仙xi，庆祝妳身体恢复，我们帮妳准备了惊喜。」文星伊牵着金容仙的手，因为她的眼睛被布条蒙住。

「是星伊欧逆找很久才找到的。」安惠真手上拿着小蛋糕。

「虽然有些老旧，不过检查后零件都没有损坏。」负责检查的辉人透漏了一部分惊喜。

文星伊打开灯，解下金容仙眼上的布条。

仓库里停在黄机甲、白机甲中间的蓝色机甲正是金容仙父亲留下的那台。

蓝色油漆有些剥落，凹痕处有生锈的痕迹，但上面充满回忆，对金容仙而言是无价之宝。 「谢谢妳们……」靠近蓝色机甲，手贴着冰凉的金属面，不想在他们面前哭出来。

文星伊让辉人、惠真先回房间，独自站在金容仙身后，两手环住她的腰。

「别哭~」

「哇~妳们真厉害啊！瞒着我做这种事。」擦擦眼泪，舒服的向导信息素包裹上来。

「喜欢吗？」调皮的语气。

「喜欢。」金容仙不晓得文星伊从没放弃，一直在打听父亲蓝色机甲的消息。

「喜欢我吗？」

「喜欢。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

「妳是我最好的朋友，我当然喜欢妳。」金容仙知道她说的喜欢不是这种，但忍不住还是歪曲了原意。

「比起朋友，我觉得妳更像是我的灵魂伴侣。」文星伊从哨兵信息素感受到的情感不只是友情，而是更深层的。她想引导哨兵说出真实感受。

「灵魂伴侣……这种话妳应该留给精神结合的对象才对。」

「容仙xi，我有想结合的人了。」


	6. Chapter 6

「容仙xi，我有想结合的人了。」

金容仙转身看文星伊，她的表情不像是开玩笑。

「和我说这干嘛？」

哨兵早知会有这么一天，向导是如此完美、无懈可击，不可能完全没有追求者，总有人会和她结合。

空气飘散哨兵释然的信息素。

「因为我想结合的人是妳啊！不和妳說，和谁说？」文星伊两手搭上金容仙肩膀。

「继续以室友身分相处不好吗？」

「在妳生病期间，我发现我离不开妳了，只要妳不在视线范围，心就会很焦躁。惊觉不留住妳，哪天妳与其他向导结合，我会后悔。」去医院被当外人、去调阅监视录影时被当成没关系的陌生人，想打破那种情况。

「也许妳只是习惯我的信息素，并不是真的喜欢我。」金容仙这话是对自己说的。

「……妳不相信我？」向导的心被捅了一刀。

「先分开住段时间，我们让彼此冷静一下。」我是不相信我自己。

「分开住……只是暂时的，对吧？」文星伊失望的垂下手。

「嗯，如果到时妳还喜欢我。」

开出这条件，两人回到房间。

等待在房内的丁辉人、安惠真对他们的互动感到不明所以，不是应该更加亲密，这两人反而坐在斜对角。

——————

要是离开的是金容仙，指不定她会搬到哪，所以文星伊决定自己离开。

就这样，文星伊搬出原本的房间，到外面租房子。

新房和旧家没隔多远，步行3分钟就能到的距离。

她想没多久就会再搬回去，所以没有带走太多东西。

「容仙xi……」夜晚假想她就在身旁，才能安然入睡。

早晨醒来，格外冷清，少了哨兵温暖的信息素，有些不习惯。

「我只是爱上信息素吗？」

琢磨那人说的话，也许是的，但肯定不单是这个原因。

出门前，反射性的往屋里挥手，明明那人不在……

「容仙，我好像比想像的更不能没有妳。」

——————

另一边，金容仙回到展示场工作。

白色看板上将近10条的展示邀约，全部勾选。

「这些展示全接……妳要让我们失业啊？」一位同行看她没有过滤直接按下确认。

「我先前的工作量就是如此，没有要与你们抢资源的意思。」现在不用和文星伊一起用饭，也少了提早返家的原因，工作成为金容仙的生活重心。

日程排满，下班时间用检修蓝色机甲打发，没了文星伊能做的事情变多，但内心空虚，有块空白怎么填也填不满。

「飘里，居然完全没找来。」

半夜睡不着就开蓝色机甲出去晃晃。

蓝色机甲坐于漂浮空中的巨石，有时哨兵会就这么睡在机甲上，靠着椅背，安全带就像文星伊的手紧紧圈住身体。

某日，金容仙正准备驾驶蓝机甲从3号门出发，就被一位黑发男人拦住。

「妳是老金的女儿吗？这台机甲……」

眼尾有些细纹的男人，看着机甲出神。

「你认识我父亲？」

「我是他以前的同事李泰，他过得还好吗？」男人瞧着金容仙的面孔，有几分老金的味道。

「父亲已经离世。」金容仙很惊讶会在这里遇到父亲旧识。

「什么…？」黑发男人面色转换很快，由喜悦转为哀伤。

「我就叫他不要留在韩城，他可是我们那届最优秀的……驾驶机甲的技术无人能敌，拥有机器人也无法预测的飞行模式，那华丽炫烂的轨道，我至今还记忆犹新……」

有人能谈论父亲过去实在难得，金容仙全神贯注的听过去发生的事情，听不够，又和男人约了隔天在餐馆见面。

「老金当年是因为妳才没离开韩城，不然现在就和我在国际总署工作了，以他的驾驶技术要当上分队首席是极容易的事。」

「李叔在国际总署工作啊？」金容仙听过这个组织，进入国际总署是许多特工的梦想。

「是啊，妳想要的话，我可以给妳介绍工作，就当还老金人情。」

李泰是受金容仙父亲推荐才得进入国际总署的人。

「喔，暂时不用，只是想知道这份梦幻职业的工作内容？」

「梦幻吗？……和韩城特工的差别是……」

从过去聊到如今的景况，两人愉快的聊了一个下午，说好下次李叔来523A塔时要再聚。

——————

文星伊路过咖啡店，看到熟悉的身影正和一名男子畅谈，且谈了一个下午，玻璃窗里头的两人笑得很开心。

「看来过得很好……」原本想进去打招呼，现在失了念头，默默踏上回家的路。

那个男人和团长，岁数差不多呢……

回到家，从皮夹翻出褪色的相片，团长在后方微笑，辉人、惠真搞怪做鬼脸。

「您何时要回来？」

留下的三人不是没有想过金道勋已经身亡的想法。

但终归想，她们选择相信团长只是怪癖发作不想回来。

晚上。

「11点……」

反正金容仙不在。

文星伊无须掩饰，把照片搁置床头，闭上眼陷入沉睡。

——————

分开的第二周，金容仙还是没等到文星伊。

「我先找去也没关系吧？」星伊之前交给我钥匙，代表我可以去找她……嗯……一定是这样。

金容仙算准文星伊外出的时间，潜入她家。

房间整齐、干净，摆设不多，空气中充满向导令人安心的信息素。

「哈啊—」倒在单人床上，提高嗅觉闻着那人特有的香味。

「小白片根本不能比……」没和她同居，只能服用小白片稳定心神。

如果我不是哨兵，她不是向导，都是普通人，是不是简单多了。就可以忽略生理反应，认定双方，不用考虑结合后种种问题。

「唉……好想妳喔……」

趴在床上被柔软包围，向导选用的床单是哨兵也喜欢的光滑材质。

自从遇到她，食、衣、住、行，都是她配合，这样想她还蛮在乎我的，不过为什么这个两周都没找我……

从床上坐起，金容仙环视放内，放在床头的相片吸引了她的注意。

照片上文星伊还很青涩，安惠真、丁辉人倒是很符合现在形象，没怎么正经。

三人后方站着一位年轻男子，这人看着很眼熟，金容仙却想不起来在哪里见过，「这个男人到底是谁？」为什么一张照片会让我浑身发毛，总觉得他不是好人……

金容仙拍下照片，决定回家再查。

刚拍完，门边就传来开门声。

【喀】门应声弹开。

「妳怎么在这里？」文星伊手上提着午餐。

「给了我钥匙，不就是让我来看看吗？」坐在床上的人尴尬的把手机收好。

「哦~就这么不想见到我……连来这里都要避开我。」脱下鞋，背过身处理午餐。

「不是，妳都没来找我……凭什么……凭什么说我不想見妳，妳不也是……」金容仙看她背着身，没有因见到自己兴奋、高兴，觉得这趟不该来的。

「嗯……」向导低头吃着午餐，肩膀微微颤抖。

「呀！干嘛不回话！」

「啊哈哈哈，我很高兴妳来找我，不过下次可以和我说一声再来。」放下午餐，向导释出信息素安抚床上的哨兵。

脱下西装外套，单手解开西装领带，文星伊靠近金容仙，「刚是逗妳玩。」两只手抱紧床上的人，在她耳边深吸口气。

「妳果然是喜欢信息素。」耳邊的呼吸聲清晰明瞭。

「嗯，我喜欢哨兵信息素，因为是从妳身上发出的，关于妳的一切我都喜欢。……与妳分开期间我更确信，我只想和妳结合，妳是我唯一的选择。容仙啊，让我回去住吧~」

文星伊所说的话仿佛有魔力，言语禁锢住金容仙，’我喜欢妳。’向导强烈的情感像潮水灌进哨兵封闭的心门。

「今天留在这里陪我。」出于本能，向导发动情感共鸣将真实感受打进哨兵心里，渴望她能理解。

「……好。」这就是太久没见后遗症？以前都不觉得她说话有多酥……

每当文星伊开口，酥麻电流就穿透金容仙全身，舒服得想听更多。

「衣服不用回去拿。这里有备用的，盥洗用具也有新的，衣服有妳的size，妳看这几件可不可以……」

金容仙从文星伊忙碌的身影看到仓鼠般可爱的动作，「妳先吃午餐，就算我回家拿也没多远，来回不到10分钟，妳是在担心什么？」

「不准走。」文星伊挡在门口，成戒备状态。

「……哈哈哈，终于知道妳的精神体为什么是仓鼠了，真的很像……啊哈哈」

「妳没资格笑我吧，乌龟容仙~」

「那是海龟。」

「有差吗？」

「有，难不成妳希望我叫妳老鼠星？」

……

两人幼稚斗嘴直到文星伊午餐冷掉。

——————

晚上，两人挤在单人床上，就好像文星伊带金容仙回606C塔那个晚上。

「快睡吧~」精神感知到旁边的人还醒着，向导紧了紧手臂。

「飘里，结合有两种……」

「嗯~是啊！」

「……妳想要的是哪种？」

「都想。」说完，怀里的人体温逐渐升高。

「喔、喔，好，没事，晚安。」金容仙曲起双腿，心脏狂跳。

「晚安。」

文星伊原本眼皮沉重，现在睡意被哨兵突如其来的问题赶跑，于黑暗中睁眼，一夜难眠。


	7. Chapter 7

白茫茫。

脸颊贴着结冰面，寒冷刺痛哨兵脸部神经。

「哈、哈……」呼出口，热气化成一抹白烟。

【碰！ 】

一声枪响，妇人腹部中弹倒下。

「她不过是逃兵的母亲。」

「记着，妳因为埋伏时被袭击，失手杀了这名妇人。」

穿大衣撑着伞的男子长得和文星伊床头照片里的人一模一样。

剧痛从额角蔓延至全身，荆棘尖刺穿透手心、掌心，血红色染上雪白街道，金容仙挣扎打算起身，一盆冷水就从上头浇下。

湿透的麻布袋贴上脸、掩住口鼻。

「咳、咳」

「我说，直接灭口不就好了。」

「好不容易有那女人的线索耶。」

「妳是不是见过一个银发女人。」

一只手掐在脖子上。

Moon说：「我从死神手里逃过很多次。」

——————

「哈啊——」金容仙从噩梦惊醒，心有余悸。

这是巧合吗？

说不定刚好长得像。

理智告诉金容仙，那照片里的男人就是当初害她被判刑的人。

「他究竟是谁……」翻出手机，金容仙把照片发给李泰。

「是国际通缉犯金道勋，妳怎么会有他的照片。」李泰在线上很快回了讯息。

「通缉？」果然不是好人，不过和文星伊她们是什么关系，合照如此亲密肯定交情不浅。

瞧了眼身旁还在熟睡的人，金容仙想尽快厘清。

「有他的资料吗？」

「他是地下佣兵团'季'的创办人，被人称为『鬼才』。拥有精良的改装机甲技术，过去是一名机甲设计师。据说他的兴趣是挖掘长才，喜欢收奇怪的人入团，不过这只是传言，没有凭据，毕竟鲜少有人见过'季'，声称自己是'季'的人也不少……我怀疑他们已经隐退，因为近几年的资料一片空白。」

「谢啦~李叔，帮了我大忙。」

跳下床，哨兵决定等向导醒来，听她怎么说。

——————

「哦~那张照片啊……是我们团长。」文星伊把照片塞回皮夹。

「妳们团长也是商人吗？」

从空气飘散的哨兵信息素，向导感受到疑惑、不信任，「算是。」

「为什么答案如此模棱两可。」

原先温暖的信息素化为炙热质问。

「这很难解释……」有一块角落堆满秘密，此时文星伊正在掩盖。

「不想说就算了，没必要敷衍我。」

「他失踪后我们就尽量不提到他，妳为什么要在这个时刻提出来？」

「……当我没问过吧。」金容仙闭上嘴，甩门离去。

文星伊是谁？金容仙还是不了解。

是贫民区出生的孤儿？

是私人佣兵？

过去发生什么让她必须活在黑暗中？

不知道、不确定

许多结打在一块，怎么也解不开。

私人佣兵是用什么眼光看待曾经担任特工的我？

可笑至极。

想到救援戏码可能也是一出戏，金容仙就烦躁不已。

如果那群人是文星伊安排好的……不无可能。

好不容易建构起的信任关系，因为一个梦境快速崩塌。

——————

「和妳相处，让我觉得好累……」

文星伊搬回旧家收到的就是这句话，与充满拒绝的信息素。

「哈~早上甩门走人，就是想告诉我这个？我以为妳冷静过后，会恢复正常。」

「我很冷静，星伊啊~有些事是妳不知道的。」

「……？」

「为何不說妳是私人佣兵的事？」

文星伊没料到她会这么说，手足无措。

「这……」

「到此为止吧，我不想再去探究有关妳的问题。」免得发现更多令我失望的事实。

父亲出任务时死于私人佣兵之手，所以金容仙坚持留在韩城担任秘密特工，不惜代价，即便被人诬陷也没有击垮她从事这份职业的热诚，后来是在韩城待不下去才不得已转行。

结果……躺在身边的就是当初追捕的对象。

「知道妳会离开，才没说的。」文星伊觉得此刻解释多少都没用，只会被当成借口，放出些微信息素想缓和这锋利的气氛。

嗅到空气中加重的向导信息素，哨兵往后退。

「文星伊，不要用信息素影响我！」

该死的本能，该死的想要她的信息素，仿佛被毒瘾捆绑。

「不准走。」察觉哨兵逐渐放软姿态，向导以强大的精神力主导场面，室内充满信息素味。

招架不住精神力的哨兵跪倒在地，「别这样对我……」不要妄想操控我的情绪。

「我是在帮妳冷静。」文星伊抱起倒在地上的金容仙放到床上。

「我不需要冷静！」

剧烈大火碰上源源不绝的冰块，哨兵为了抵抗信息素耗尽心力。

——————

「哈啊~要疯了~」

睁开眼，旁边是恬静睡颜。

金容仙忘记是怎么睡着的，只记得被文星伊强留。

原来她要控制我是这么容易的吗？

我居然喜欢她？

向导有哪些能力，哨兵很清楚，但没想过会强到这种程度。

难怪父亲当初会拜倒在母亲石榴裙下，肯定也是被信息素冲昏头。

信息素真是可怕……

金容仙起身换掉睡衣，翻出日常用品塞进背包。

把该带的都带上后推门离去，驾驶停在仓库的蓝色机甲从523A塔飞到邻近的522A塔。 。

「李叔，您之前说能帮我介绍工作，那事还算数吗？」目前最好的做法就是避开任何会接触文星伊的场合，金容仙只剩这个想法。

「哦~当然，我们很缺优秀的驾驶。」李泰很干脆的安排工作给金容仙，并给了工作相关资料。

522A塔到工作地105B塔需要3天半的飞行时间。

即便国际总署派了特快艇，还是花上2天才抵达。

2天飞行时间，金容仙脑袋都是挥之不去的文星伊。

银色长发，说话时好看的唇形，还有真挚温柔的双眼。

从她颈肩散逸着信息素，安稳、踏实感包裹上来，除去背景，实在是个很棒的向导。

可惜……

即便现在不是特工，体内仍留着特工的血。

父亲、工作、被欺骗、被金道勋陷害，种种因素综合起来，金容仙不想再和文星伊有瓜葛。原本的爱慕之情，转为空洞，无止境的，像是灵魂死去，自己再也无法爱上人。

「唉—」说不定我早和她精神结合，不然怎么会这么痛苦。

吞下两颗小白片，才觉得郁闷减缓。

到了105B塔，与众不同的艺术摆饰吸引了金容仙。

这是以艺术品交易为主的塔，各种珍稀物品在拍卖场流通，出席拍卖的非富即贵，都是有头有脸的人物。

白袍镶金，墨绿色的发丝别起，来者有一双琥珀色眼睛。

「妳就是颂乐？」女人扫视哨兵包在太空衣下显得单薄的身体。

「是的。」金容仙点点头。

没想到国际总署连负责招待的人都这么讲究。

刚这么想，女人就上前紧紧拥抱。

「妳就是我的哨兵，我是妮姬。」

突然的热情让金容仙缩了一下，闻到窜进鼻腔的薄荷香信息素才放松下来。

……外国人都这么热情吗？

薄荷信息素快速地建立起障壁隔绝外界他人的信息素。

「我等妳很久了。」妮姬琥珀色的双眼泛出兴奋光芒，拉着金容仙就往居住区冲。

「我们住一起？」确认拖行李的机器人有跟上后开口询问。

「妳可以选想要的房间。」妮姬指着前方某个物体。

与想像中的普通住宅有别，巨大宏伟的建筑像座城堡。

妮姬出生贵族世家，这是他们家族在105B塔的产业。

「哇啊—」古式阶梯，悬挂在壁廊上的艺术画，角落摆放大理石雕刻，每件都是价值不斐之物。

金容仙小心的跟在妮姬身后参观，全部看完……选择了最小的房间。

「这是给园丁住的。」

「我就想要这间。」和过去文星伊的房间差不多大小的隔间，里面没有贵重花瓶等名贵摆饰，休息起来舒服的多，不用担心碰坏、撞伤艺术品。

「妳真奇怪。」妮姬玩味的看着哨兵。

这人和先前那些哨兵不同，以往的哨兵都选择华丽的房间，贪恋财宝以致对城堡内的财物下手，待不久就被赶出去。

私心希望这位可以待久一点。

「任务什么时候开始？」还没放好行李，金容仙就迫不及待想知道工作内容，投入于工作忘掉那个远在天边的家伙。

「哦!我明天要去拍卖会替总署标下一个东西，妳只需要保护好商品，等接手的人来。现在我们可以出去购置妳需要的物品。」妮姬看着金容仙少到不能再少的行李，决定带她到街上买东西。

逛的街区属于高档货，金容仙逛了半天什么也没买，不是她买不起，而是不习惯用这么昂贵的奢侈品，请妮姬带她到普通商区，才找到理想的物件。

「妳只买了两件衣服，其他都是机械零件。」后方跟着的提物机器人越来越多，但里头装的都是机甲配件。

金容仙满意的灿笑着，前进的步伐轻快愉悦，「难得有旧型零件。」除了艺术品，这座塔也有许多二手古董，旧一代的机甲零件很齐全，这下可以完全修好父亲的机甲，把磨损的部分换掉。

「机甲就这么重要吗？」妮姬身为向导不是很懂哨兵怎么都这么沉迷机甲。

论过去除了机甲有更重要的。

但现在金容仙只剩机甲了，同时搭载父亲、文星伊回忆的蓝机甲。


	8. Chapter 8

把信息素灌进她的身体，趁她失神时夺取她的吻。

唇比想像的柔软、稚嫩的小舌随着搅动翻起。

吻完发现，哨兵已累得昏睡过去。

醒来。

「容~」手往旁边一摸，是空的。

「容仙？」房间只剩稀薄的哨兵信息素。

文星伊追着信息素的味道跑出房间，信息素只到停有机甲的仓库。

搭上机甲，就无法继续追踪，机身可以隔绝信息素残留。

「辉人，仓库钥匙不是在妳那里吗？」打电话挖起还在沉睡的同伴。

「嗯？容仙欧逆也有一把，她想要修理机甲，所以我给了她备份钥匙。」

分居期间，金容仙下班都在保养蓝色机甲，而这事文星伊不晓得，自然不觉得她有钥匙。

「这样啊……好。」挂断电话。

说不定她只是出去散心，很快就会回来……

以我们的交情，她不会什么也不说就走的。

然而金容仙就此消失没在出现，就像团长没有留下只字片语。

「欧逆，仓库已经堆满雪光了……」

接连两周，文星伊不工作，就怕金容仙回来时家里没人。

待交易的能源塞爆仓库，才勉强外出洽谈。

文向导活得如同行尸走肉。

「重要的人为什么都要离我而去呢？」先是团长，后是金容仙。

且走的方式极为相似，没有预兆，像是人间蒸发。

你们是没有情感的人类吗？怎能走得这么果决。

——————

另一边，金容仙投入工作，和妮姬出席各种拍卖会。

「需要验货吗？」

「Of course。」这么贵重的物品有谁不验货，妮姬对菜鸟职员翻了个白眼。

「请出示驾驶证。」

金容仙把证件递上后，爬进驾驶舱。

这是旧式机甲，与金容仙同年龄的几乎都不会操作，大多要老一辈的驾驶，因此部分买家留下来看她测试。

「哦~仪表板换成两用式，还加装了隐形漆。」不愧是有钱人的玩具，保养得很好。

金容仙启动后，沿着外部壁面飞行，底部几乎贴合却没有摩擦到机体分毫，精湛的驾驶技术惹来更多围观者。

其中有个东方面孔的男人。

「唉呀~难得看到这种飞行技巧，感觉不是正统出身的，你们能抓到她飞行的规律吗？」

男人问旁边站着的几个年轻男孩。

「似乎是……边旋转边前进？」

「讲得太模糊。」

「和贴合却没有摩擦这点有关系吗？」

「没关系啊！RAVN擦亮眼睛重看一次。」

「您不能直接公布答案吗？」

机甲在空中快速飞行，哨兵视力好归好但分析不出个结果。

「唉~她的飞行方式……没有规律。」这群孩子没有辉人聪明啊，金道勋在内心叹了口气，想当年辉人只看几眼就能分析各种轨迹，安惠真虽然不懂分析，但很快就可以模仿相同的轨迹。

至于文星伊，她……对于人的洞察胜过机甲。

「既然没有规律，您干嘛问我们呢？」

「如果你们连没有规律这点都看不出来，代表我教育失败。」金道勋头痛扶额。果然放养制比较适合我……那三只被我丢在韩城，原本只是短期让他们学习独立，怎知居然把'季'发展的这么好，干脆就不回去了，反正她们的才能没有尽头。

话说，是不是也该把这群孩子丢出去。

金道勋转头，六个男孩已经打了起来。

算了，丢出去只会四分五裂。

双目重新回到外头测试的机甲，像是欣赏艺术品般，季的团长沉醉在精确干练的飞行轨迹上。

……

另一侧，妮姬看着透明罩外头快速飞行的机甲，惊讶金容仙的技术如此之好。

难怪她老是往训练场跑，这种疯狂的飞行方法不经过训练很快就会出人命。

等到试验结束，出口附近挤满围观群众。

金容仙跳下机甲，在人群中找到妮姬，往她走去。

哨兵抬手脱下护目镜的霎那，向导心跳加速，眼睛离不开刚驾驶完的人儿。

「看起来还行？」充满自信的面容。

「很好看。」

金容仙在问飞行的事，而妮姬回的是金容仙的外表。

——————

参加几个拍卖会后。

妮姬发觉自己沉迷于观察金容仙，不论是吃饭、行走、穿衣，只要和她待在同空间，就会自然被吸引过去。

「妮姬，我想换衣服，可以出去的时候顺便帮我带上门吗？」金容仙手上拿着睡衣，略显尴尬地说。

「哦~喔，好。」关上门，向导脑袋跑出哨兵的裸体画面，虽然没看过，但之前抱过，在那太空衣底下的身体有多诱人她很清楚。

从未有人让她这么着迷，工作时努力认真，私底下呆萌可爱，包含各种面向的金容仙令妮姬沉醉不已。

抱持开放、尝试的态度，某个晚上妮姬带着红酒踏进金容仙卧房。

「陪我喝。」

不等她拒绝，两只玻璃杯就斟满红酒。

「我没喝过酒。」酒驾对于机师而言是超危险行为，所以金容仙绝不碰酒。

「只是半杯也不行？接下来一周，妳都不用开机甲。」勾人的琥珀色双瞳、薄荷香信息素魅惑着哨兵。

「好吧……」

金容仙接过红酒，尝一口，不熟悉酒味的令她皱起眉头。

「对哨兵来讲，太刺激了？」不过浅酌一口就面色发红。

妮姬倒了一杯水。

「还好，就是有点苦……」哨兵放下酒杯、接过水，冲淡酒气。

觉得头重脚轻，很想睡。

「想睡就睡~」

妮姬扶着金容仙躺下。

两手环着她的腰，整个人贴在她背后，「今晚一起睡……」

这姿势让金容仙想起文星伊的怀抱，每个晚上星伊都会这样抱着，只有这样她才睡得着……

不晓得她过得好不好……

有没有找到新的哨兵……

然而后方的人没有文星伊安分，冰凉的嘴唇贴着金容仙后颈啃咬。

「呃……」

敏感的触觉让哨兵感到刺痛。

「妮姬？」

有手钻进丝质睡衣，沿着背脊向上抚摸，手指贴在背部画圈。

「停，很痒……」金容仙转身阻止她继续，发红的脸庞显得软弱无力。

脸颊与脸颊摩擦，「和我结合。」向导说出内心的渴望。

「不行。」

「为什么？」

「就是不行。」直觉联想到文星伊，除了她，还真没想过和谁结合。

充满想念的信息素泄漏了她的情绪。

「妳想到谁？」

妮姬的琥珀色双眼发红，整个人翻身压上金容仙。

身为贵族，还是第一次被拒绝。

每个哨兵都是极尽所能想爬上自己的床，只有这人在贵族献身时还在想其他人。

「不要窥视我的情绪。」哨兵很讨厌被人摸透、看透，好像隐私被剥去，暴露在他人面前。

「那就回答我……」

「是一个朋友。」

从信息素飘散出的情绪，向导不相信那人只是单纯的朋友。

「妳和她结合过？」

「没有！」这个问题踩到金容仙深处的地雷，戳到她的伤口。

「她是什么样的人？」

「请妳离开。」

接连问题把回忆都扯出来，哨兵空洞麻痹的心少有的恢复知觉。

「想要的话……妳可以把我当成她。」

「妳永远都不会是她。」推开妮姬，金容仙想下床。

「那就忘记她，和我在一起，我能感受到她让妳有多挣扎。」紧扣住怀里的人。

薄荷香气带出安慰、关怀。

「那是我的事，和妳无关。」哨兵下垂的眼角泛着泪光。

「有关系，因为妳是我的哨兵。」

向导放出精神力软化抵抗的哨兵。

「我不属于任何人。」

「不，妳属于我。」妮姬把剩下的酒含入口中，附到金容仙的唇慢慢灌进去。

「呜……」紧闭着嘴，深红色液体沿着嘴角往下流，流到下颚、锁骨，染湿睡衣衣领。

「妳将属于我。」妮姬松口，挑出一颗胶囊投入水倒进金容仙嘴里，知道她受不了酒味会想喝水。

混着水，一个硬物滑进食道，异样感让哨兵睁大眼，「妳给我吃了什么？」挣扎起身，试图把那粒东西吐出来。

「帮忙放松的药物，妳只需要享受。」

等到金容仙浑身发热、发软，妮姬脱下两人睡衣压到她身上。

两具躯体紧密贴合，柔软压着柔软。

「现在停手还来的及，我会原谅妳。」只剩一丝力气供说话，金容仙叹气似的说完。

「都到这个地步，我无法停手，就当我觊觎妳的身体吧。」

墨绿色发丝像噩梦缠绕上金容仙肩头。

手指抚上腿间隐密处，来回滑动，引出一股透明液体。

「妳也不是完全没感觉嘛……身体诚实多了……」

哨兵敏感的触觉被刺激着，到嘴边的呻吟硬吞回去，牙齿咬紧下唇，用痛觉压过快感。

「叫出来，会舒服很多。」向导空出的手抚过咬出血的下唇。

「咳…哈…妮姬，停手。」还没有进去，就还有机会。

一但跨过那条线，即便我想原谅也没办法。

「妳就这么不愿意？是我做得不够好？」按压外部小核的手指加快速度、加重力道。

「妳要是真的做……我不会原谅妳的……绝对不会……」

金容仙眼底失去光彩。


	9. Chapter 9

「妳要是真的做……我不会原谅妳的……绝对不会……」

妮姬到最后关头，已陷进其美好诱人的曲线，头脑只剩肉体结合，享受全然占有这人的快感。

「那就不要原谅，恨我也行……只要妳心里有我。」

两根手指刺入，突破薄膜进到深处。

「呃……」下身的撕裂感意味着肉体结合。

透过结合，妮姬此刻的思想、情感注入金容仙体内，愉悦、舒爽感迷惑了哨兵原先的感受。

「能体会到……我有多想要妳吗？」开拓新天地，弯曲手指在里头冲撞。

整个晚上，哨兵像快破布，被折叠成各种形状，承受向导无理的索要。

——————

肉体结合后，两人的情感互相连结。

即便金容仙不想，妮姬的情绪也会影响她。

相对的，她本身痛苦的情绪会感染妮姬。

「和我做真的有这么痛苦吗？」早晨清醒，空气中充满哨兵想死的信息素。

「妳說呢？」哨兵像受伤的野兽曲起身体躲在角落。

「不该这样的，妳原是那么阳光有活力……」和刚驾驶完机甲、摘下护目镜满脸自信的颂乐不同，此刻的人宛如没有灵魂的木偶。

「我想杀了妳，但更想杀我自己。」头埋进双腿间，金容仙想起文星伊。

死之前能再见她一面就好了，星伊。

后来哨兵整天不吃不喝，只好给她打点滴。

某些夜晚，妮姬会用药让她动弹不得，好与她亲近。

「哈啊……」透过肉体交流确认颂乐活着。

而原本芳香的薄荷味成为金容仙最恐惧的气味，看到妮姬靠近就会忍不住拿东西自残。

【匡当—】昂贵瓷器被摔得粉碎，发狂的人抓起碎片往手臂刮。

「医生，她就是这样，有没有办法治好她？」妮姬指挥机器人打晕金容仙。

「颂乐哨兵的精神很不稳定，需要向导陪伴。」

「我就是她的向导！」这是第几个庸医了，每个人都建议她找向导。

后来拜访一位心理医师，才有结果。

「我想……她是想伤害妳，用自残的方式来伤害妳，毕竟妳们的情绪相连结。」

「哈哈，亏她想得出这种方法。」

「妳不想她自残，就让她伤害妳，不一定要是妳的身体，可以是妳的财产、妳的收藏品、妳珍惜的东西……她需要发泄情绪。」

心理医生的方法果真奏效。

金容仙本来就会故意破坏建筑内部的名画、摆饰，只是先前的被破坏殆尽，所以她才转为自残。

妮姬把损坏的艺术品丢弃，换上新的，隔天就被金容仙毁去快一半。

「哈啊—」

「哼……嗯……」

「和妳上床真贵，要一次就毁我那么多艺术品。不多做几次怎么够？」

妮姬透过夜晚短暂的欢愉，拯救快被磨光的耐性。

「飘里……哈啊……」

「啊……文…星伊~」

从情动哨兵口中，得出那人的名字。

日复一日，金容仙的伤害欲望不断扩大，从艺术品到直接放火烧住宅。

「不是想伤害我吗？前面这艘是我们家族的太空舰，随妳处置。」后来妮姬甚至搬出千万元的船舰供金容仙发泄情绪。

蓝色机甲手拿光剑从太空舰侧面剖开，碎裂的残体飞出，切开再切开，就这样破坏直到雪光耗尽才停手。

「破坏太空舰开心吗？」掰开那人紧闭的腿，进入。

金容仙尝试自杀不下百遍，都被身旁的机器人制止、打断，或是救活。

唯一能让她舒心的就是破坏，破坏太空船舰，击碎妮姬家族的产业。

——————

文星伊打开手机，重金悬赏寻找团长、金容仙，至今还是没有消息。

【碰、碰】房门被敲得震动。

「欧逆，有人回应团长的消息！」辉人的声音从门外响起。

「找到团长了？」听到是团长而不是想念的那个人还是有些失落。

「妳看这张照片。」几个少年旁边站着一名男子，他们都在看外头练习飞行的机甲。

「照片从哪来的。」那神态绝不会错，就是金道勋。

「105B塔，一座以艺术品贸易为主的塔，听说那里也贩卖很多中古零件，团长出没的可能性很高。」辉人调出飞行路线图。

「叫醒安惠真，我们去找那混蛋团长。」

——————

而此时的金道勋。

「咳、咳。」

「您感冒了？」Leedo放下手上正在修理的零件。

「只是耳朵痒，大概有人在说我坏话。」

「老师这线路是这样接吗？」焕雄拿起接好的面板。

「……拔掉重来，还好没通电，不然这颗零件就报废了」金道勋忽略耳朵的痒感，指导六名少年改装机甲。

「希望我们能像’季’一样，成为风云人物。」抒澔知道金道勋曾教过地下佣兵’季’的成员，老师常夸赞她们。

「唉~脚踏实地，别想着做白日梦，虽然你们六个都称得上是人才……但远不及她们。」

「我们和他们差距真有这么大吗？」年纪最小的少年XION相信哥哥们的实力。

「这样说好了，你们这里有人可以看几本书就学会改装机甲、驾驶机甲？」

没半个人举手。

「丁辉人是向导，她靠在家看书自学了解机甲结构且懂得驾驶。而哨兵安惠真更是连书都没看过，完全用拆解摸索出来，之前我让她把机甲弄小台一点，结果她自创一台比普通型号大两倍的黄机甲……是个不遵照我指示，做的成品却让我满意的怪学生。还有文星伊，她拥有的精神力足以操控人，精神力攻击所制造的幻象真实可畏，是比哨兵还要强悍的向导。」

「……」

「这样知道差距有多大了吗？丁辉人是天才，安惠真是怪才，文星伊是奇才，你们在我教导下勉强算是人才。」

房内鸦雀无声，六名少年默默继续手边的工作。

——————

头痛、头晕、想吐。

拔下针头往手心猛刺。

【逼—逼—逼—】恼人的机械音传进耳里。

金属手臂很冷，贴着身体很冷。

「放开她。」

但比这更冷的来了。

「妳不是最喜欢这个？」

炒年糕的香气……大口吞下，没留半点咀嚼时间。

「好疼……」空腹已久，胃部疼痛翻搅。

「吃完就振作起来，妳要这样到什么时候？我们家族就出这么一位向导，妳要拉她陪葬吗？」男人是妮姬的弟弟，普通人。

「她连陪葬都不配。」

「要不是她会受伤，我早让人处理掉妳。」冷冰冰的语气。

只是附属品……

活着好累……

「听我姐说，妳有在意的人，名叫文星伊……她正重金悬赏找……一个名叫金道勋的男人，那个男人刚好在这座城市。」

「所以？」重金悬赏的人当中没有我啊……

「还记得昨天被妳烧毁的船舰吗？他就在里面。」

「不可能，文星伊她们找这么久都没找到的团长，会让你抓到？」金容仙不相信金道勋那男人还活着。

「因为他带着六个拖油瓶，随便抓一个就搞定了，现在的地下佣兵也是单纯的不行。」高清照片摊在眼前，伫立在六名少年身旁的确是金道勋。

「照片可以合成。」

「那这个呢？」

手机影片中有三个女人，三人走在105B塔的大街上。

熟悉的银色头发、西装，与众不同的气质。

文星伊……不能否认，她的确来到这里，不管来的原因为何，金容仙很担心她的安危。

「配合我们，她们就不会受伤，懂吗？」男人扯着哨兵的头发迫使她抬起头，与妮姬相同的琥珀色双瞳毫无感情。

——————

「和妳在一起让我变得奇怪。」

文星伊听过这句话很多次，多得她数不清。

天生的情感共鸣力会影响身边的人，使对方不知不觉放松，剥取他们建立起的防护墙，甚至操弄情绪，不少人因此不敢靠近文星伊。

而靠近的人都会不自觉的迎合文星伊，被带入那股洪流。

这就是高阶向导的能力，只要接触到信息素就会被迷惑，即便本人没那个意思……还是如此。

这在军校里带给文星伊很大的麻烦，她的室友频繁的跟换，换到后来没有人可换，成为学长姐眼中的异类，转为承受霸凌的对象。他们会带上面罩隔绝信息素，给予其身体上的折磨，军长也任凭哨兵欺负向导，不会驾驶机甲的向导在军中是没什么人权的。

唯一一次她击碎那群人的面罩，以精神力反击，结果遭到惩处，她对长官失望至极、逃出军校。

文星伊是在遇到金道勋后，才被真正接纳，因为他教导她控制力量的方法。

三人与来支援的佣兵团成员在被大火焚烧的太空舰Ark内部，这艘太空舰是用来载即将成为地下佣兵的新人，如今都成为焦黑的尸体，连同随船的团长金道勋。

「欧腻……」辉人看着满地尸体，不敢相信这是金容仙做的。

但事实摆在眼前。

三人连同其他地下佣兵观看影像档，金容仙的蓝色机甲就在旁边用火枪扫射，后方跟着军用的迷彩机甲。

Ark呈现一片火海，火光炫目、刺眼。

「我这几年救过很多人，不分职业、性别、贵贱，只要涉及政府的阴暗面而有生命危险，我都救。我从未后悔过，只有金容仙……我后悔救了她。」

文星伊信息素的哀伤连带感染在场所有人，即便是中阶向导也无法阻挡其强大的精神力。


	10. Chapter 10【END】

收到其他佣兵团的情报，文星伊独自前往，留辉人、惠真处理团长后事。

外部壮观，内部残败破碎。

大厅里，一名男子被哨兵们保护着。

「金容仙在我们手上，妳最好乖乖就范。」

墨绿色头发，琥珀色眼睛，外表不凡，实质只是个普通人。

文星伊很少真正动怒，顶多小打小闹。

而眼前的男人成功挑起她的怒火。

「我找她很久，甚至开重金悬赏，但你好像误会了什么。」金容仙杀死金道勋，她恨不得金容仙死在其他人手里，这样就不用轮到自己动手。

文星伊转身，一群哨兵像看到鬼怪般举枪朝向男子。

服用过小白片的哨兵也不是她的对手，全在她的掌控之下。

「看清楚，我可是艾勒斯家族的人！」

拟真幻象的精神攻击让哨兵疯狂开枪。

「在他们眼里，你只是只恶心的大苍蝇。」

接连枪响，刺鼻的烟硝味让文星伊有些难受，掩住口鼻往焦黑、破烂的走廊走。

她真的住在这种地方？

画像被撕裂、大理石雕刻碎成渣、花瓶与陶器碎片落在各个角落，焦黑的窗帘、地毯有被火烧过的痕迹。

「颂乐……」宛如废墟的建筑内部回荡着呢喃。

循声音，闯入。

墨色头发的女人压在金容仙身上，「颂乐睁眼……否则文星伊会死在他们手上……」

画面冲击着文星伊的头脑，床上的承受者面如死灰，显然不是在享受。

「妳說谁会死？」强大信息素蔓延，压过薄荷香气。

文星伊洞悉妮姬的内心，发现其与金容仙之间有着紧密连结，「是妳强迫她的吗？」

「是又如何？」

「是妳逼她摧毁太空舰的。」

「这就冤枉我了，我干嘛逼她做这种事。」

精神力毫不保留的攻击摧残金容仙的妮姬，从她的记忆挖出想要的答案，这种方式会严重破坏被侵入者的大脑，但能得到很多资讯。拉扯画布、绝食、焚烧的火焰，都是为了发泄……

情感共鸣底下逐步拷问，妮姬痛苦的拿头撞墙「呵呵，折磨我，就是折磨她。」

和向导共享部分感觉的哨兵躺在床上，手握紧被单，似乎正极力忍耐什么。

「哈啊~妳說得对，我不该折磨妳。」

应该直接送妳去死。

房内的机器人没有办法感应精神攻击，文星伊透过幻象引诱妮姬走到窗边，纵身跳下。

「呃……」妮姬死亡让金容仙的灵魂跟着惨遭撕裂，痛彻心扉。

尽管是被迫结合，分离的伤痛并不因此减少，突然失去向导的打击让她意识游走在边缘，随时会被拉进精神图景。

文星伊动用精神力把她护着，伸手盖在她额头上把妮姬残留的薄荷香气隔离开来。

「我该拿妳怎么办……」抱起躺在床上伤痕累累的人，微弱的哨兵信息素象征其正在衰弱的生命力。

现在抛下她，就不用挣扎后续事情，她会在这里虚弱而亡。

——————

丧礼上，丁辉人、安惠真没有等到文星伊。

担心她出事两人赶到像城堡的建筑物前时，消防机器人正用巨大水柱试图熄灭火势。

「有人从里面出来吗？」询问旁观者。

「没有，估计全死了。」

调查案情的警用机器人包围出入口，如果有人来往一定会被侦测到。

两人看着冒出浓烟的窗口只能等待，祈求里面没有那两人的尸体。

——————

放火后。

文星伊找到金容仙的蓝色机甲，按模糊的记忆发动。

「容仙，醒醒，告诉我怎么操作。」

照印象中辉人的简易教学、容仙微弱的声音指示，开启隐形模式、飞行模式。

过往失败的驾驶经验压得文星伊有些喘不过气。

好在旧式机甲较不复杂，让她侥幸成功飞到塔的侧入口窜到外边。

调成自动模式让机体停留在巨石，向导才松口气。

「我再也不要驾驶这玩意儿。」根本玩命，好几次差点撞到碎石。

「呵，差点毁在妳手里。」金容仙轻笑出声，声音有气无力的。

「……」妳毁的太空舰比我多还敢说。文星伊攻击妮姬时大概抓到事情发生的过程，那薄荷香信息素透出的情感太沉重、强硬，金容仙这种精神体是乌龟、不懂得伤害他人的傻子只会一昧承受。

「我很强吧！」

「嗯？」突然来这么一句，文星伊困惑的挑眉。

「听说一旦身体结合就很难分开，一方死亡……另一方也会跟着死亡，尤其是死了向导的哨兵，存活率超低。我活下来是不是很厉害。」靠着椅背，金容仙扯出笑容。

「嗯，容乌龟的寿命不是普通的长呢~」这种时候还能配合开玩笑的恐怕只有文星伊。

「呵呵呵呵~咳、咳、咳……」

「妳啊~怎么会这么傻。要是因笑到气不够身亡，就是名副其实的笑死。」打开瓶装水递到咳得半死不活的人嘴边。

金容仙喝水时眼睛盯着文星伊，微弱的信息素透出喜悦、愉快。

「嗯，够了。」

见她喝不到五口，文星伊往她身上摸来摸去，确认她没有受伤。

「要摸到……什么时候？」

「身体还好吧？」

「嗯……」说太多话又会累，节俭用词。

「关于团长的事……后续辉人她们会处理好。」

「妳不打算回去？」交给他们处理，那妳呢？

「我带妳回去，无法跟他们交代，就不回去了。」

「……」

「有没有很感动。」

好吧！金容仙有一瞬间是感动的，但被这句话打失了感动。

「妳还是回去的好。」

「信息素可不是这么说喔。」文星伊表面开玩笑，内心很清楚金容仙的精神状况，她的精神折损不少，没了向导就像是任狂风暴雨击打的幼苗，很快会消逝。

「所以我不喜欢向导。」天生克星。

「哦~包含我？」

「妳……例外。」命都快没了，逞强有什么用呢？

现在根本无暇去管文星伊以前做过什么、金道勋、、、那些杂事。

「嘿嘿，就当妳承认喜欢我。」

「仓鼠可爱，我当然喜欢。咳、咳。」

文星伊抬手给她拍背。

「我呢！不仅止于喜欢，我爱妳。即便海龟不怎么可爱，呵呵。」

「……我也爱……咳，飘里，多说点话。」

金容仙有种时间不多的感觉。

「妳也爱我，好、好，我知道，这几个月来是不是很想我？」

「嗯，见不到人……给妳写了……信……」

「呵呵，那之后得找出来看。」

「……嗯」

跑马灯，以特工身分过的日子快速拨放，那时就像活在日光之下，光亮而孤独。

夜晚，夜晚虽然黑暗但有众多星宿，还有Moon……

「容~」文星伊看着她涣散的双瞳，释出更多信息素。

都撑到这时候了，还是不行吗？

向导用精神力强拉着在坠落边缘的哨兵。

「咳……飘里。」

还想继续说话，但是身体不允许。

有许多事情要说……

闭上眼…总觉得要很久之后才能见面……

「放心，我会等妳醒来。」

在这句话之后，金容仙意识就坠入海里，那片海比精神图景更深，像是没有底般不断往下沉。

——————

1021K塔，隶属孟国的新建试验塔。

供水系统出问题，导致这座塔时常缺水，或是回收管出问题，堵塞后无法将使用过的水过滤再利用。

「السلام عليكم(assalamualaikum)」

「عليكم السلام(mualaikumassala)」低着头的文星伊对踏进店铺的女人回应。

陈列在架上的分装罐雪光是’季’所赚得的货品，为了帮助穷人他们选择以极低廉的价格出售，价格低所以不少人会事先预订，免得抢不到。

「我想要一罐雪光。」在异国听到熟悉的语言很是难得。

「原来是高恩。」

罗高恩是辉人她们新收的徒弟，有时会跑来探视金容仙的情况。

「容仙欧逆还没醒吗？」

「嗯，但我想不久后就会醒，有这种预感。」文星伊找钱给她后准备关店。

「真是奇特的国家，中午都不不用工作啊？」

「入境随俗。」

这种悠闲生活才适合照顾她啊。

拉下铁门。

进到最里面的房间，透明玻璃舱里躺着金容仙。

文星伊打开玻璃舱躺了进去，两只手圈住那人冰凉的身体。

「已经11个月，妳什么时候要醒，我有点无聊了。啊！还有那封信，写得跟遗书一样……想擅自离开我可不同意，妳还欠我很多东西，要还完才能走……」

待在最顶级的生命维持机，金容仙却始终不睁开眼。

「蓝色机甲我都有定时检修，它的零件有够难找，多亏辉人在二手市场的人脉，不然我看它很快就会变成废铁……还有，今天罗高恩来看妳啰~妳一定没想到我们会有后辈……嗯，妳担任特工时办过的案件我全翻出来看过，妳真的很强呢，抓了那么多人……不过我比妳强，妳没有抓到我，是我抓到妳，哈哈哈。」文星伊边说边帮玻璃舱里的人按摩，免得她醒来浑身酸痛。

隔天也是如此，重复同样的作息。

「听说海龟很少在冬眠的，妳怎么睡这么久……」

照例给她按摩，

没注意到旁边的人逐渐紧皱的眉头。


	11. Chapter 10.5番外

金道勋一直很相信自己的眼光。

不论是什么材料，

他都能发挥出它们最极致的一面。

看似垃圾的废铁能被转化为华丽装饰。

这般才能为他赚进数不清的金钱。

——————

「请帮我把控制钮改小，要给我女儿用的。」

长相朴实的男人肩上坐着一个女孩，背后是有些脱漆的蓝色机甲。

「给女儿用的话，你怎么办？」拿起尺、笔纪录女孩的手部尺寸。

「哈哈哈，改小面板不会影响我的操作。」

男人不是吹嘘，改完面板的机甲在他手里还是操控自如。

深蓝色在空中划出美丽弧线。

「看在同样姓金的份上，我帮你修理旧面板，只要把四个角这样按开就可以替换，她用时换小面板，你用时换大的。」难得遇到有料的机甲驾驶，他想多出点力。

「快跟叔叔说谢谢。」男人对女孩说。

「咳、咳，我是哥哥！」

以机甲改装师来说，他的手艺堪称顶尖。

到后来，他不满足于改装机甲……

比起没有灵魂的机甲，人类更有改造的价值。

走访韩城哨向中学校，他挖到两个问题学生。

首先是沉迷机甲而不喜欢向导课程的向导丁辉人。

向导最重要的功课是提升精神力，练就好的信息素控制力以帮助哨兵建立屏障。对此不感兴趣的丁辉人在班上虽不至于吊车尾但各科成绩起伏很大，和机甲有关的爆高分，其他都摆烂。

对于丁辉人这样的孩子，老师很头痛。

「辉人，妳记忆力这么好，怎么不记些有用的东西，老记那些哨兵才需要的知识。再这样下去会没有哨兵要妳的。」

「没关系，我有安惠真。」

在青梅竹马安惠真的陪伴下，辉人眼里早没有其他哨兵。

当然，这种不努力于自身专业科目的学生不是学校欣赏、鼓励的，辉人很快就被踢到放牛班。

老师开心，她本人也乐得轻松，反正放牛班不上课，有很多时间看想看的书，短短一年时间她就读透机甲制造原理等大学程度的书籍。

金道勋见到她的时候，她刚升国三，坐在角落。手上翻着最新一期的机甲杂志。

学校对少一名放牛班学生的事毫不在乎，就这样丁辉人被金道勋带走。

其次，喜欢拆解东西、不按规则组合的安惠真哨兵。

「这次的机甲模型很简单，但还是有同学组装错误。」

相同材料，安惠真总是能做出和他人不同的机甲模型。

「惠真，我觉得妳改良的版本比老师教得好耶！」

「妳是怎么改装的可以教我吗？」

学生压过老师的资质，引来上位者的不满。

「只要没有按照手册说明制作就是失败品，妳拿回去重做。」

「老师，妳要让这两台打打看吗？」

老师拒绝了，而同学们下课测试发现……

安惠真改造的机甲把老师制造的机甲击碎、四分五裂。

这则消息很快传遍学校，老师们以干扰课程进度、态度不佳、成绩恶化为由把安惠真强制退学。

安惠真不在乎，不用上课就去吃好吃的，吃饱了到门口等辉人下课。

某天下课，辉人旁边多了一个年轻男人。

「我听辉人说了，既然妳被退学……要去我的学校上课吗？」

成功获得两名学徒后，金道勋兴奋的把所有知识倾倒给她们。

而两名外表平凡，内里非凡的女孩成功掌握了机甲改造师的精随，并自行设计出专属的白色、黄色机甲。

「我给妳的预算应该不够买这么多材料吧？」看着两倍大的黄色机甲，金道勋汗颜。

「哦~辉人分了一点预算给我，她说她不用花那么多钱。」

即便如此，大小也不会差这么多啊！

「团长，被淘汰的瑕疵品我们拿回来，修理完就跟新的没两样，不须花太多钱在零件上，还有……多余的钱被惠真拿去买鸡翅，您要吃吗？」

一大盘烤鸡翅看得金道勋不知该哭该笑。

……原来她们还有留钱去买吃的。

原以为收下两名学徒就会满足，但内心总有个遗憾。

缺个厉害的向导啊~

丁辉人对当向导没兴趣，除非安惠真需要，否则她不用精神力。

只能另找人选。

哨向中学校没有看得顺眼的，就往军校找。

军校的学生年纪虽然比较大，但向导发展的相对成熟，于没有指导过向导的金道勋而言轻松得多。

「被霸凌，然后反抗吗？向导一人可以对抗六个哨兵？」数字差距让金道勋看上文星伊。

那时文星伊人在城内，吃药隐藏信息素，以普通人身分贩卖机甲零件。

说来她和辉人有过几面之缘。

金道勋找到她后，用帮助她控制能力为条件，吸引她加入’季’

而文星伊在做生意上的长才间接帮助了季的后续发展。

——————

随着时间流逝，三人原先的才能超过教导她们的金道勋，在各自岗位上有优良的表现。

表现好到她们有闲暇时间做些有的没的。

「这次谈的价钱很好。」金道勋放下手上的契约书，他知道眼前的向导有事情瞒着他。

「那我可以回家了吗？」

文星伊身上还穿着谈生意用的西装。

「咳，以前在军校发生的事还不能放下吗？」

「我不知道您在说什么？」

从转头、闪避眼神等动作，金道勋晓得她不打算承认，只有拿出证据才能动摇她。

「有人在这几间酒吧、咖啡厅看到妳，妳和军方接触是想要报仇吗？」

「……唉，那是我的事情。」

「现在不只是妳一个人的事，我们被人盯上……还是个破案率很高的人，听说那位Er特工已经抓到妳的尾巴。」金道勋见过文星伊那掩盖在西装底下的烫伤，手臂上有数个被热铁烙印的歪曲记号，因此不危及团体利益的情况下他对文星伊都睁一只眼、闭一只眼。

「特工追不上我，我能甩掉他们……还有很多起被军方压下来的命案，那么多人死在军校里，我不能不管……」

「特工里面也有向导，妳疏忽了。总之……不要再涉入军方，我会处理这件事。」

金道勋所谓的处里就是先砍掉宛如向导手脚的哨兵搭档金容仙，之后找人干掉没有哨兵保护的向导Er。

那年，事情顺利的压下来，金道勋抹除文星伊留在韩城内的足迹。

特工局对于逃兵文星伊的追捕陷入停滞。

陷入小风波的’季’重归于平静。

——————

金道勋一直很相信自己的眼光。

他有预感，要让这三人继续成长就必须离开。

自己只会成为她们前行的障碍。


End file.
